The Dawn of Hope
by Jaraxle10
Summary: In a world where there is sadness, despair, and evil, one ray of sunshine breaks through to give the world a newly found hope. ExA MxN and SxGreenie.
1. Chapter 1

The Dawn of Hope

(Intentional misspelling in this chapter because they are drunk...)

The Drunken Days.

_Why did they have to die? Why Saphira? Why? It shouldn't have happened, it's all my fault!_ Eragon said sullenly.

_No it isn't Eragon. Don't blame yourself._ Saphira said with a tint of sadness and remorse in her voice.

_But I shall! It is my fault! Don't try and convince me otherwise! My heart tells me it is, and I listen to my heart from now on._

_Fine then. Just don't be angry at yourself to long. It saddens me when you do._

_Fine._ Eragon said and shut off the connection.

"Hey Eragon!" A voice yelled from about twenty or so meters away. It was Roran. "We are going to celebrate the victory at a nearby tavern called the Skampy Raven. Would you like to come?" He asked. I noticed Horst, Albriech, and Baldor at his sides, and thought quickly about it. It would take his mind off his masters, so why not? What's the worst that could happen? Him getting a little drunk and having to face Saphira's anger, but besides that, this would be fun.

"Sure, this will be a lot of fun! Let's go!" Eragon said jumping up with a spring in his step.

"Cool. It's right up here. Let's go!" He said and started jogging.

* * *

As soon as they walked in Eragon saw Arya nearby. He walked over after saying, "I'll see you tomorrow." to Roran, and sat next to her and said "Hey, how are you Arya?"

"Why I feel incredibly sad. After my father's death, than Faolin's, than Oromis' and Glaedr's. It is really a hard time for me. So I came here to celebrate and have a good time. Maybe get drunk... I don't really know."

"Oh? Me too. Why don't we do that together?"

"What difference does does it make? It's still getting drunk."

"Well I just thought it would be fun to do it with a friend."

"True, alright let's see who can drink more. Want to?"

"Ahh, why not. It'll be fun. Let's make a little wager though. How about the winner gets, ummm, to challenge the other to any kind of match be it sparring, mental, drawing, poetry, or anything you want. Okay?"

"Sure. Let's go."

And for the next ten hours they started drinking as much as possible trying to win the bet, and trying to drown there troubles in alcoholic beverages. Than the owner of the pub said there was to be open karaoke night, and whoever wanted could just walk up and sing. So for a few more hours they watched people sing, than Eragon said, "You know -hic- what? I am going to -hic- go and try to -hic- do the singing thing." With that he walked on stage swerving a lot in his severely drunken swagger.

When he got up there he shouted, "Hellooooooooo everybody! I am -hic- Eragon Shade -hic- Slayer and I am going to be singin' for y'all one of meh favorite songs! Dedicated to Miss Arya -hic- Shadeslayer!" He said looking at her in his drunken daze. "The song is called -hic- Senorita!" Roars of applaud came from the crowd in the pub.

_Eragon why are you doing this?_ Saphira asked a little sadly.

_Doing what -hic- your highness?_ I responded.

_Singing a song in a drunken state to a huge crowd in a packed-full pub.  
_

_  
Why not? It's funnnn!  
_

_  
Because you will look stupid.  
_

_  
I don't care. I always look stupid. One more time won't hurt.  
_

_  
Fine then, screw yourself. I don't care anymore._

_Thanks Saphy. Bye bye!_

"Okay now, let's -hic- go!

Ladies and gentlemen

On that sunny day  
Didn't know I'd meet  
Such a beautiful girl walkin' down the street  
Seen those bright brown eyes  
With tears comin' down (so he said to himself)  
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now  
Momma listen

Senorita I feel for you  
You deal with things that you don't have to  
He doesn't love you I can tell by his charm  
But you can feel this real love if you just lay in my

You drivin fast in my mind  
Girl don't cha' slow it down  
If we carry on this way the same we might leave the ground  
How would you like to fly  
That's how my queen should ride  
But you still deserve the crown  
Why hasn't it been found

Senorita I feel for you  
You deal with things that you don't have to  
He doesn't love you I can tell by his charm  
But you can feel this real love if you just lay in my  
Ahhh, Ahhh, Arms (Wont you lay in my)  
Ahhh, Ahhh, Arms (Momma lay in my)  
Ahhh, Ahhh, Arms (Baby wontcha lay in my)  
Ahhh, Ahhh, Arms

When I look into your eyes

I see sumthin' that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work harder for you girl  
and no longer will you ever have to  
CRY!

(Chorus)  
Senorita I feel for you  
You deal with things that you don't have to  
He doesn't love you I can tell by his charm  
But you can feel this real love if you just lay in my  
Ahhh, Ahhh, Arms  
Ahhh, Ahhh, Arms  
Ahhh, Ahhh, Arms  
Ahhh, Ahhh, Arms

When I look into your eyes  
I see sumthin' that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work harder for you girl  
You wont ever cry

Now listen  
I wanna' try sumthin' right now  
See they don't do this anymore  
I'ma sing sumthin'  
and I want the guys to sing with me  
they go

It feels like sumthins heatin up  
can leave wit you  
and then the ladies go

I don't know what I'm thinking bout  
really leavin wit you

(Guys)

It feels like sumthins heatin up  
can leave wit you

(Ladies)

I don't know what I'm thinking bout  
really leavin wit you

feels good don't it come on

(Guys)

It feels like sumthins heatin up  
can leave wit you

(Ladies)

I don't know what I'm thinking bout  
really leavin wit you

Sure feel good to me  
sing it one more time

(Guys)

It feels like sumthins heatin up  
can leave wit you

ladies

(Ladies)

I don't know what I'm thinking bout  
really leavin wit you

(Guys)

It feels like sumthins heatin up  
can leave wit you

(Ladies)

I don't know what I'm thinking bout  
really leavin wit you

(Eragon)

gentlemen goodnite  
ladies good morning  
hahahahaha  
and that's it."

After that Eragon started walking to his tent walking in near circles from his drunken state. Than Arya approached him and said, "Eragon that was really sweet of you dedicating this song to me, it meant a lot."

"My -hic- pleasure Arya. Anytime."

"Oh, thank you. Can you take me back to my tent please?"

"Oh sure." Eragon said walking next to her. She leaned on him to steady herself and they fell over. As soon as they hit the ground, Eragon and Arya started laughing loudly.

"Ahh, have a nice trip! See ya next fall. Huh Arya?"

"Yeah, that was funny. Haha!"

"Well let's start heading to your tent now."

"Alright." She said and started running semi-fast.

He chased after her and quickly gained a lead. She than started sprinting and took the lead and saw her tent just ahead. She was going to win! Then Eragon sprinted and just beat her going in a second before her. He crashed headlong through her tent flap, and into her mirror and she laughed.

"Well, thank -hic- you Eragon. That was fun." She said falling onto her bed.

"It was my pleasure. Goodnight, see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, goodnight." She said as Eragon walked out.

He recounted then night's event on his way to his tent. When he got there he lay down and dreamed about Arya.


	2. Good Competitions Gone Bad

**A.N. I plan on updating once a day, and I plan on having around 50-80 chapters. I am going to have a beta soon, as soon as I can. I am going to try around 5-10 pages in Microsoft Word a chapter, so… I hope you like long stories! And reviews appreciated but not required for me to post. Even if they are flames. I hate when author's make people review to post… So if I miss an update every once in a while please don't get mad at me. I will have a legitimately good reason and will state so in my next chapter. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Good Competitions Gone Bad

Uhh. My head… _What happened?_

_Well, little one, if you listened to me you wouldn't be felling this bad. Humph._

_But, Saphira, what happened? I don't remember anything from last night…_

_Hmm. You wouldn't be asking me that if you listened to me._

_SAPHIRA! Will you just tell me what happened last night!?_

_Fine… You and Arya got drunk and you sang her a song even the I warned you over and over to not do it, then you and Arya in your drunken stupidity raced and you crashed headlong into her mirror, and that hurt you even more. Really, you either have to start listening when I tell you GOOD advice, and not go and get trapped in a well so to speak._

_Ouch… Okay. Thanks for telling Saphira._

_My pleasure Sir Stupid in his drunken contests._

_What? I made a contest about getting drunk? With whom?_

_Arya._

_WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?_

_Yep. I know. You won though. I did? Good. What did I win?_

_Any type of contest. Be it Swordplay, Magic, Mental, or Physical duels._

_Great. I'm going to go see how Arya fares. Would you like to join me?_

_Nope. I am going hunting. I am starving._

_Okay. By the way, how long have I been asleep?_

_Two days._

_Okay. Bye._

_Bye Eragon._

He then cut off the connection thinking that he would really have to stop sleeping so long. Eragon then tried to get out of bed but was so tired he could barely move his legs; there was _no_ way he would be able to walk in this condition. So, sadly, he took a small amount of energy from one of the Gems that were in my calluses on his hand, to replenish his strength.

Now, he had enough energy to walk. So he stood up and walked outside to feel rays of sunshine beating on his face. _Ah, this feels nice to be out and walking again._

"Hello Eragon. I thought you would be waking up soon. I was just coming to see you." He heard the musical voice of his love ring from behind him.

"Ah, hello Arya, I was just coming to see how you are now also. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking.

"My pleasure, now Saphira said I won our little contest."

"Yes, you did. What kind of contest do you wish to have?"

"Ah, you shall see. Come with me."

"Alright. Where to?"

"I'll show you. Come on."

"Okay." She said as they broke out running. They ran out of the Varden encampment faster than the eye can see and ran full pelt up a mountain that was around a league away.

"We are here." Eragon said, pointing at a lake upon the top of a mountain.

"What contest can we have here?" Arya asked him.

"Fishing to see who gets the biggest one."

"Eragon, you know I don't like killing animals…"

"Me neither, so I thought we could catch them then release them."

"Ahh, I get it now, okay, what are the rules of the competition?"

"No magic, obviously. No cheating. No lying about the count."

"Okay. When do we begin?"

"Now." Eragon said, leaping into deep water to try and catch a big one.

"Oh for the love of…" Arya murmured, jumping in after him. She started swimming deeper and deeper till she saw a huge fish, almost the size of a small table. She knew that if she caught that, it was game over.

Then she saw Eragon swim right in front of her and he grabbed the fish, no _her_ fish, and started dragging it up with him.

"Eragon, you drop that right now! It's my fish!" She yelled, but all it sounded like was 'Blurb Blurb Blurb.' Under the water. Then she realized she wasn't getting any air. Uh-oh. She started swimming up but couldn't swim that high in such a short amount of time. Then, she blacked out.

**Eragon**

Where was Arya? She would have to come up for air soon. Then she would see his catch and know she lost.

It was about five minutes and Eragon was getting worried. Where was she? Oh my god! She was probably drowning! Eragon then dove in the water and started searching for her consciousness so he could pinpoint her location. He found it and swam as fast as he could to where she was. He then used magic to put an air bubble around her, and withdrew all the water in her lungs so she could breathe. Then he saw the she had a very slow, light pulse and he used magic to make it go at a normal pace.

Then, he pulled her up to the surface and brought her as quickly as he could to the varden encampment. He pulled her in her room and started healing her lungs from all the salt water she inhaled, and tried to make her start breathing again. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. He'd rather he die instead. Then, he noticed her small nightstand near her bed. It had five fairths on it. One of an elf with silver hair he suspected to be Faolin. One with an elf with fiery red hair who he somehow knew was Glenwing. He didn't know how, he just knew. The third was of Islanzadi, proud Queen of the elves. Fourth there was a picture a male elf. He looked regal and strong and was wearing a robe of purple satin. This had to be her father, he thought. The fifth picture was of, _him_!? Why would she have a fairth of him? Of all people? He was sitting astride a horse and was looking better than he ever could. How could she have made that of him? Of _him!?_

"Cough splutter cough" He heard coming from Arya. Immediately he stopped staring at the fairths and turned his attention to Arya.

"Arya, are you okay?" He said nervously, his hope that she was fine coming out in his words. "I am so sorry for challenging you to that kind of contest. I should've known better."

"I'm fine Eragon, don't worry… Thanks for saving me though." She said as she looked in his eyes. He saw something there he couldn't put his finger on. Oh well.

"I would always save you Arya. I couldn't let you die. That would be like losing part of me like a leg, or arm. I could get replacements, but it would never be the same, you know? Thank _god_ your alive…"

"Thank you for caring for me so much Eragon. But worry no more, alas, I live."

_Thank god for that._ Eragon thought.

"Arya, I shall leave you now to rest and recover, alright?"

"No, 'tis not. I would like you to stay here with me for the night I want to not be alone... Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, if you want."

"I do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Arya." He said wistfully stretching down on the ground trying to make himself comfortable.


End file.
